csgofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Karus
Do 20px|Chiny chińskiego gracza - Karsa |} Alex "Karus" Saglamoglu (ur. 7 listopada 1998) jest szwedzkim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO tureckiego pochodzenia, który obecnie nie znajduje się w żadnej drużynie. Drużyny *2016-08-23 – 2017-09-?? - 35px|Szwecja Fnatic Academy *2017-09-?? – 2018-04-02 - 35px|Szwecja TEAM5 Historia 2016 *'23 sierpnia 2016' - Organizacja Fnatic ogłosiła swój drugi skład o nazwie - Fnatic Academy, a w niej: jayzaR, PlesseN, Karus, Bååten, Golden oraz trener Samuelsson. Była to pierwsza oficjalna drużyna Karusa. 2017 *'12-15 czerwca 2017' - Skład drużyny Fnatic Academy występował podczas turnieju Europe Minor Championship 2017 - Kraków pod nazwą "Ballistix". *We wrześniu 2017 roku Karus opuścił drużynę Fnatic Academy i dołączył do TEAM5. 2018 *'2 kwietnia 2018' - Skład drużyny TEAM5 rozpadł się! Osiągnięcia 'Bez drużyny' *7 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Kwiecień 2016 (2016) '35px|Szwecja Fnatic Academy' *Drugie miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Sierpień 2016 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce QuickShot Arena 23 (2016) *5 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Wrzesień 2016 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Gauntlet: Fight for the Crown 11 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Gauntlet: Fight for the Crown 14 (2016) *Trzecie miejsce Ownit CS:GO Challenge (2016) *5/8 miejsce eSports World Convention 2016 (2016) *Czwarte miejsce Acer Predator Masters Season 3 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Season 23: Główna dywizja - Europa (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce 2016 China Top (2016) *5/6 miejsce DreamHack Leipzig 2017 (2017) *Drugie miejsce China Cup 1 (2017) *9 miejsce ESEA Season 24: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2017) *1/2 miejsce Europe Minor Championship 2017 - Kraków: Drugie otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *6/8 miejsce Europe Minor Championship 2017 - Kraków - Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2017) *13 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Czerwiec 2017 (2017) *9 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Lipiec 2017 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 30 lipca-5 sierpnia 2017 (2017) *8 miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 6-12 sierpnia 2017 (2017) *5/8 miejsce ESEA Season 25: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 13-19 sierpnia 2017 (2017) '35px|Szwecja TEAM5' *1/2 miejsce Skinhub Championship - Season 2 - Pierwsze kwalifikacje (2017) *1/8 miejsce Europe Minor Championship 2018 - Boston: Otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *25 miejsce ESEA Season 26: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2017) 'Bez drużyny' *7 miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 13-19 maja 2018 (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 15-21 lipca 2018 (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 5-11 sierpnia 2018 (2018) *Drugie miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 26 sierpnia-1 września 2018 (2018) '35px|Szwecja BIB' *Pierwsze miejsce King of Nordic - Season 12: Week 6 - Szwedzkie kwalifikacje (2018) 'Bez drużyny' *Drugie miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 28-31 października 2018 (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Rank G - Europa: 18-24 listopada 2018 (2018) *Trzecie miejsce ESEA Rank G - Europa: 16-22 grudnia 2018 (2018) *5 miejsce ESEA Rank G - Europa: 30 grudnia 2018-5 stycznia 2019 (2019) *Trzecie miejsce ESEA Rank G - Europa: 24 lutego-3 marca 2019 (2019) *Trzecie miejsce ESEA Rank G - Europa: 3-10 marca 2019 (2019) *Czwarte miejsce ESEA Rank G - Europa: 10-17 marca 2019 (2019) *7 miejsce ESEA Rank G - Europa: 17-24 marca 2019 (2019) *Trzecie miejsce ESEA Rank G - Europa: 7-14 kwietnia 2019 (2019) *Czwarte miejsce ESEA Rank G - Europa: 21-27 kwietnia 2019 (2019) *Drugie miejsce ESEA Rank G - Europa: 28 kwietnia-4 maja 2019 (2019) *Trzecie miejsce ESEA Rank G - Europa: 19-26 maja 2019 (2019) *Czwarte miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 15-16 lipca 2019 (2019) *Czwarte miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 22-23 lipca 2019 (2019) *7 miejsce ESEA Rank G - Europa: 4-11 sierpnia 2019 (2019) *Czwarte miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 9-10 września 2019 (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Rank S - Europa: 23-24 września 2019 (2019) Najważniejsze momenty *KARUS 1HP ACE @FPL *KARUS 4K | CSGO *Karus 3 kills clutch with M4A1-S vs. PENTA Sports @ Predator Masters 3 *KARUS MONSTER SPRAY TRANSFER *Fnatic Academy.Karus insane 3 kills vs. Qwerty Kategoria:Szwedzcy gracze Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi Kategoria:Snajperzy Kategoria:Entry fraggerzy Kategoria:Gracze bez drużyny